Галерея:Монака Това
Дизайн Официальный дизайн Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Monaca Towa.png|Дизайн Монаки. Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Monaca Towa.png|Дизайн Монаки.(2) Monaca_Towa_Wheelchair.png|Дизайн кресла Монаки. Monaka's Anime Design.png|Дизайн Монаки в аниме-катсценах. Warriors of Hope Mage Symbol Monaca Towa.png|Эмблема Монаки, как Мага Воинов Надежды. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|Рост персонажей Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее. Бета дизайн Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Monaca Towa.png|Бета дизайн Монаки. Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (1).png|Бета версия Воинов Надежды. Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (2).png|Бета версия Воинов Надежды. (2) Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (3).png|Бета версия Воинов Надежды. (3) DR3 Monaca's beta design .png|Бета дизайн Монаки в Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее. DR3 Monaca's official design.png|Бета дизайн Монаки в цвете. Игры Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Пролог It;s gonna be boig.png|Монака говорит, что выжившие должны приготовится. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|Воины Надежды на их секретной базе. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Комару Наэги встречает Воинов Надежды. Monaka smiling adorable.png|Монака улыбается. Homeschool period.png|Монака разговаривает с учениками. Глава 2 MageMonaca.jpg|Дисплей Монаки, как Мага. MageMonacafight.jpg|Маг Монака в битве. NagisaMonaca.jpg|Маг Монака и Мудрец Нагиса. SnowWhite1.jpg|Дисплей Монаки, как Белоснежки. SnowWhite2.jpg|Монака ест отравленное яблоко. SnowWhite3.jpg|Монака лежит в стеклянном гробу. Глава 3 Tumblr nb7molFFdy1r2en1ko5 1280.png|Реакция Монаки на появление Курокумы. Глава 4 oh.png |Монака целует Нагису. WHAT THE.png|Нагиса в шоке. JunkoAndMonaka.png|Джунко Эношима и Монака. Masaru, Monaka, Kotoko, Jataro and NAgisa the troublesome class.png|Монака и другие в классе. The suicide group.png|Монака перед групповым суицидом. Sleep tight lil ones so my new bg.png|Монака спит после спасения. The kids about to spread despair.png|Монака смотрит, как Джатаро Кемури и Масару Даймон. Monaka loves you all.png|Монака добра с Воинами Надежды. She really does.png|Монака улыбается Воинам Надежды. Глава 5 AWpTs7e.jpg|Комната Монаки. Defying my rule daddy.png|Монака шантажирует своего отца. MONAKA GIGGLE.png|Монака смеется над Комару и Токо. SAOLOR SCOUT MONAKA.png|Монака прыгает в ее робота. MANAKA BOT GO.png|Робот Монаки и Курокумы вблизи. MONAKA AND KUROKUMAS MACHGYUVER BOT.png|Робот Монаки и Курокумы: MageRobot Black Suspirian. Monaka watcvhing those silly adults fight.png|Монака смотрит на драку её брата и Токо. Monaka blackkmialing Toko.png|Монака держит ключ от камеры Бьякуи Тогами. Monaka's last smile.png|Монака улыбается. Monaka trapped under rubbe.png|Монака пытается выбраться из-под обломков. Эпилог 1411770586392.png|Слуга спасает Монаку. Lets walk alone.png|Слуга уносит Монаку из руин. Monako.jpg|Монака становится второй Джунко Эношимой. Дополнительно Hidden WOH The Mage figure.png|Спрятанная фигурка Воина Монаки. Аниме Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 04 Monaca DR3.jpg|Появление Монаки. Эпизод 07 Monaca as the Mastermind ?.jpg|Монака воссоединяет свою армию Монокум. Monaka's game girl.jpg|Nantendo Монаки. Monaka's private room.jpg|Личная комната Монаки. Monaca in a Monokuma Hoodie.jpg|Монака играет в своей комнате. Syo threatened Monaka.jpg|Монака отказывается говорить с Джек. Monaka's prophecy.jpg|Монака говорит Комару и Джек, что выживший в Убийственной Школьной Жизни умрет из-за Макото Наэги. Monaka's bye.jpg|Монака прощается. Monaca in a Monokuma Hoodie (1).jpg|Монака решает не принимать ни сторону надежды, ни сторону отчаяния. Monaka NEET.jpg|Монака прекращает раздумья. Эпизод 12 MONOCA_LIVES_IN_SPACE.png|Монака подверглась воздействию видео надежды Рёты Митарая. Манга Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangamonacacolor.jpg|Монака в цвете. Mangamonaca1.jpg|Лицо Монаки вблизи. Mangamonaca2.jpg|Радостная Монака. Mangamonaca3.jpg|Представление Монаки. Mangamonaca4.jpg|Страшная Монака. Mangamonaca5.jpg|Монака испытывает вспышку гнева. Mangamonaca6.jpg|Радостная Монака. Mangamonaca7.jpg|Монака испытывает вторую вспышку гнева. Mangamonaca8.jpg|Монака захвачена отчаянием. Официальный арт MONOKUMA CHILDREN WITH KUROKUMA.jpg|Официальный арт. MONOKUMA CHILDREN CAMPING OUT.jpg|Официальный арт. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Официальный арт. Everyone again.jpg|Официальный арт. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Официальный арт. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Официальный арт. Официальные страницы Soldiers of hop drawing.png|Монака на обложке буклета Воинов Надежды. Monaka's official shot.png|Монака на официальном сайте. MonakaDangan3.png|Монака на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine DRAE cast PC wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для PC. DRAE cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для Android. DRAE cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для iPhone. en:Gallery:Monaca Towa Категория:Галереи